The Night Before Christmas
by babypink
Summary: A one-shot fic on Christmas!! Yanagi and Recca are going to spend Christmas with the rest of the Hokage gang. But...someone comes home, and thigs starts to get a little confusing!! Total Yanagi/Recca. It's a lil early but it's a Christmas fic.


DISCLAMER: I...DO NOT (I repeat, DO NOT) own Flame of Recca, or Recca no Honoo. It rightfully belongs to its owner, and creator, Anzai Nobuyuki.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a one-shot. I'm in the middle of semester finals at the moment. I need a bit of a break. I know I'm in the middle of the series, A NEW BEGINNING, which hasn't even gotten to the interesting point yet. I write in a slow way, I'm sorry. Well, I just wanted to write something else for a change. Also since Christmas is on the way, I thought I'd write about Christmas. So, here it is.  
  
The Night Before Christmas  
  
"Geez, it's getting cold, isn't it Hime?" Hanabishi Recca said looking at his princess.  
  
"It is, Christmas is almost here. In fact it's in two weeks." She said smiling at her ninja/boyfriend.  
  
"Hey I got an idea!! Let's all do a Christmas party!!" Fuuko said  
  
"A Christmas party?" Mikagami said with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
It had been a while since all 6 of them were together. Mikagami usually avoided them as much as he could. But today he was in bad luck. Fuuko caught him just as he was walking out of the school gates. He tried to get away, but Yanagi insisted that he walk home with them, and he just couldn't refuse any of the younger girl's requests.  
  
"Hey, that sounds awesome!!" Koganei said thinking of all the food there would be.  
  
Mikagami groaned. He really wasn't the type that liked to party. He was the type to just sit around, and be alone. He liked the tranquility of being alone. Especially after being around the monkeys, as he called them.  
  
"Yeah, we can get some chicken, a cake, and we can exchange presents so that we won't have to get one for each individual. That'll help me a lot cuz I'm kinda low on cash this month. Hehe" Fuuko replied giving a playful grin.  
  
"That sounds like fun, Fuuko-neechan." Koganei said, "I agree!!"  
  
"Me too." Domon, Recca, and Yanagi said in unison.  
  
"I think I'll pass. I have to study, I'm a senior, and unlike you juniors, I have an entrance exam to study for." Mikagami said.  
  
The winter season for the 3rd years at their high school is a tough time because of college entrance examinations coming up in January, and February. Most people usually took a break, but Mikagami was planning to study during Christmas as if it was any other day.  
  
"Ou, come on Mi-chan. It's Christmas!! Take a break from studying for a day."  
  
"Fuuko-chan's right. You should take a break on Christmas Mikagami-senpai. Why don't you come? It'll be fun." Yanagi asked.  
  
Mikagami stood there thinking for a minute. If it was someone else who asked, he would've declined. But it was Yanagi asking. He just couldn't say no.  
  
"I guess you're right Yanagi-san." He said with a slight smile on his face, then turned his icy expression to the gang, and asked  
  
"So when will this party be??"  
  
"How about Christman Eve??" Fuuko said. "My folks are gonna be at a party, and it's just me, and Ganko."  
  
"Alright that sounds great." Domon said sounding excited.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After she said goodbye to Recca, Yanagi entered her house. When she walked in the doorway, Harada-san was waiting for her.  
  
"You were supposed to be back by eight, Yanagi-san. It's eight-thirty." Harada said in a stern expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harada-san, I was walking home with some friends, and we were talking about Christmas." Yanagi said "We're planning to have a Christmas party at Fuuko-chan's on Christmas Eve this year."  
  
"I see. That sounds like fun, but I'm afraid you cannot attend that." Harada said not changing her expression.  
  
"Why not?" Yanagi asked, confused.  
  
"Because it is my responsibility that you hang out with the proper friends. I don't hear good things about your friends. Especially that Hanabishi Recca, that you seem to be exceptionally close with."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Recca-kun!! Or Fuuko-chan, Domon-kun, Mikagami-senpai, or Kaoru-kun for that matter." Yanagi said in a tone that she barely ever uses.  
  
She always hated it when Harada said bad things about her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't allow you to go. Your parents wouldn't approve either." Harada said harshly.  
  
To this Yanagi had no answer. She simply just walked past her, and up the stairs into her room.  
  
She shut the door behind her, and sat down on her bed, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Yanagi's POV  
  
It's not fair!! Why do I have to be stuck in this cage? My parents haven't been home since I entered junior high. They haven't even thought of picking up the phone to call. They called occasionally to ask Harada- san how my grades were, or what kind of friends I was hanging out with, but they never asked how I was. They simply don't care. All they care about is whether I'll bring shame to my family name. They want a perfect little obedient girl, that does whatever that they say. But I don't wanna be that kind of girl. I want to be free, and fly. I wish I could be strong like Fuuko-chan, and be able to say no to something that I don't want to do, but that's just not me. Why do I have to be so weak??  
  
(End of POV)  
  
Yanagi sobbed louder into her pillow that was drenched with her tears, and soon fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Yanagi woke up the next morning, with her eyes swollen red, from all the crying. It was still early. She had fallen asleep before she changed out of her uniform. Her uniform was all wrinkled. She couldn't wear that to school. She walked up to her closet, and took out her spare uniform, and went downstairs. She carried the wrinkled uniform down to the laundry room, then she head for the kitchen. She took a pen, and paper, and wrote a note to Harada-san, saying she would be going to school, and she doesn't want breakfast.  
  
She quietly walked out of the house, and out the gate. She walked on her own to school. She hadn't been alone in a while. Her friends always surrounded her. When she got to the school, it was still seven, and there was almost no one there. Only the people who were there for early morning sports training. She walked up to the roof, and starred up at the sky. It was really cold, but she stayed there just starring up at the sky, where she was thinking about the time when she was little. She had hated going to school because she was bullied, and no one would talk to her. Someone had accidentally seen her powers, and called her a beast, and she was bullied. It didn't hurt as much then because her mom would always be around to comfort her. But now, she was gone. Another tear fell down from Yanagi's eye, rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Hime??" Someone walked onto the roof.  
  
It was Recca. Yanagi quickly wiped off her tears, and turned around.  
  
"Hi, Recca-kun. You're here early." She said giving him a heartful smile.  
  
"I had fitness practice." He said "I was on my way to your house to pick you up, but someone told me that he saw you come up here. Is anything wrong Hime?? You're here really early today." He gave a concerned look towards her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She replied not wanting to worry him over her silly problems. "I just woke up early today, so I thought I'd come early."  
  
"Ok, if nothing's bothering you, that's fine with me." Recca said to his princess. "But remember, if something is upsetting you. Come to us. We're here for you. We're your friends, and we care about you. There's no need to carry it all inside of you."  
  
Just hearing those words, it made Yanagi's day. For a moment, she had almost forgotten, that no matter what she had her friends. They would always stand by her. From all that they had gone through nothing could separate them.  
  
"Thanks, Recca-kun" She said as she gave him a big hug, which he returned. He kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, and said,  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Hime?"  
  
"Yup, everything's fine. It's wonderful!!" Yanagi said as she put her head down into his chest smelling his sweet scent.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was the night before Christmas Eve. They had gotten their results for the semester exam. Yanagi, and Mikagami passed making it into the top 10% as usual. Koganei, was in the top 1% of his grade because he was so advanced that he was even offered to skip a grade. Fuuko passed as usual, making it into the normal range. The problem was Recca, and Domon. They both had tutors. Kasumi, who was actually a pretty smart girl, tutored Domon, and Yanagi tutored Recca.  
  
A week before the exam, Domon was pretty ready for it from Kasumi's weekly tutoring. The problem was Recca. He's the falls asleep during class, never does his homework, type of guy. All his textbooks were nice, and neat due to the fact that he barely ever touched them. Everything else he owned that he used on a regular basis was torn, and faded. Yanagi had to teach him every single subject from the beginning to end, and cram it into his head within one week. She actually handled the situation pretty well, and amazing as it is, Recca passed.  
  
"We're finally done!!" Fuuko said as she stretched her back.  
  
The semester was over, and they had a whole month of winter vacation, with Christmas Eve on it's way. Actually it was tomorrow. They had everything planned out. Fuuko already has everything put together, the cake ordered. She made sure not to make Recca, or Domon go get the chicken. She gave that assignment to Mikagami who complained, but she finally talked him into it.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see ya guys tomorrow at my place!! Don't forget the presents!!!. And...DON'T be late!!" Fuuko said as she ran off.  
  
They had arranged a present swap, so that they wouldn't have to buy everyone gifts. They all picked a name from a hat, and the arrangement ended up being something like this:  
  
Recca-Domon Domon-Mikagami Mikagami-Yanagi Yanagi-Koganei Koganei-Fuuko Fuuko-Ganko Ganko-Recca  
  
They all had their presents ready. Recca got Domon a book on flowers, not knowing what to buy for him. He just knew Domon loved flowers. Domon got Mikagami a gift certificate for his flower shop. He was too lazy to go shopping. Mikgami got Yanagi a bracelet. A simple silver one with flowers patterned on the chain. He wasn't much of a shopper, but he saw in town, and Yanagi's face just appeared into his face when he saw the bracelet. Yanagi got Koganei, his favorite thing in the world, a Rubix's Cube with his name carved into it. Koganei got Ganko a new stuffed animal. It was also a fox, but a female. It looked just like Kondo, but this one had a pink bow tied to its left ear. Ganko who didn't have much money, got Recca a set of toy fireworks.  
  
"Bye Recca-kun." Yanagi waved goodbye to her boyfriend.  
  
"Bye, Hime!! I'll see you at the party tomorrow. You sure you don't want me to come pick you up?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said as she walked into the gate.  
  
Although Harada-san said she couldn't go to the party, she was planning to anyway. Even if it meant sneaking out. She didn't want to miss Christmas, especially if it was with Recca.  
  
She entered her house as soon as Recca turned into the curve that led into his street. When she entered her house she saw someone unexpected.  
  
"Okaa-sama??" Yanagi was surprised to see her. She hadn't seen her mother in almost five years.  
  
"Hello, Yanagi." Her mother said in her sweet angelic voice, that Yanagi had inherited. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
You bet it has. It's been five years. What could Yanagi's mother want after all these years of neglecting her.  
  
"Yes, it has. I didn't know you were coming back today Okaa-sama." Yanagi said still standing by the doorway shocked.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise." Her mother said. "Your Otou-sama was so sorry that he couldn't make it for Christmas. He had important business to attend to."  
  
They walked into the living room, where there was already a tea set.  
  
"Have a seat, Yanagi." Her mother said. "I have some important matters to discuss with you."  
  
"What is it Okaa-sama??" Yanagi asked as she sat down.  
  
"I've been hearing unpleasant things from Harada-san lately, and I'm a bit preoccupied."  
  
Yanagi was afraid to hear what her mother was going to say. She knew it was about her friends. She was going to convince her mother that they weren't bad people.  
  
"I hear you've made friends?"  
  
"Yes, I have!!" Yanagi said in a cheerful tone. "They are such sweet people. You may not think good of them at first, but once you get to know them..."  
  
Her mother cut her off.  
  
"Yanagi, what are you doing hanging out with such filthy people??" Her mother said in a stern expression. "You are the only child of the Sakoshita family, and you need to marry someone that can take over the business in the future!! Not some imbecile who spend his time wandering around the streets, day in, and day out. What was his name?? Ah, yes that, Hanabishi Recca that you are so close to, and the others. I don't hear good things about them."  
  
To this Yanagi burst into tears. She couldn't forgive anyone that would insult Recca, even her own mother.  
  
"How can you call Recca-kun, an imbecile. He is such a sweet person, you don't even know him!!"  
  
"I don't want to, or need to know him to know what kind of person he is." She said harshly towards her daughter whose face was full of tears.  
  
"I also hear, you were planning to attend a Christmas party with your "friends" tomorrow." She said putting emphasize on the "friends". "But, I'm afraid you will be coming to a Christmas party with me, and you will be meeting your..."  
  
The next words that came out of her mother's mouth, shocked Yanagi. She could not believe it. She has a ...............fiancé!?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Recca, and Koganei walked up to Fuuko's house, and rang the doorbell. Fuuko came greeting them cheerfully.  
  
"Hey guys!! Come on in. We got everything ready."  
  
"Are we late?" Koganei asked as he saw all the food on the table, and began to drool alongside Domon who was already drooling.  
  
"Not really. Yanagi's still not here." Domon said, as he wiped drool off his face.  
  
"Why didn't you pick her up?" Fuuko asked Recca.  
  
"I asked her, but she said it was okay." Recca said.  
  
The next second, the doorbell rang. Recca instantly thinking it was Yanagi got up from his seat, and said.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
He opened the door, and he saw a woman about the age of thirty. She had oval glasses, and a black long dress on. Her hair was set in a dull low ponytail.  
  
Fuuko who was behind Recca came up, and asked,  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Is this the Kirisawa residence?" She asked in a polite formal matter.  
  
"Yes, it is. I am Kirisawa Fuuko. My parents are out right now, but if you can give me your name I can tell them you stopped by."  
  
"I'm not here to see your parents. I'm here to see you." The lady said.  
  
"Huh?" Fuuko was confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry. How very impolite of me. My name is Harada. I work for Mr. Shirou Sakoshita, Yanagi-san's father. I take care of Yanagi-san."  
  
"Oh..." Recca said. Remembering how Yanagi described how this woman treated her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Yanagi-san will not be able to attend this gathering tonight. Her Okaa-sama is in town, and she is attending a party with her to meet her fiancé."  
  
Then she walked away saying,  
  
"Good day, and hope you have a great Christmas."  
  
What was going on?? Fuuko, and Recca were dumbfounded. Domon, and Koganei were clueless of what just happened, and even Mikagami couldn't keep his expressionless face still. Ganko was just sitting in her corner minding her own business, not quite sure what had just happened.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Yanagi, this is Hanasaki Seijirou-san." Her mother said to her unhappy daughter.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hanasaki-san." Yanagi said as she gave him a slight friendly smile. Not the great happy cheerful smile, but a smile.  
  
Hanasaki Seijirou was the youngest son of the president of the Hanasaki Group. He was a year older than Yanagi. He was a little taller than Yanagi, and had jet-black hair. He wasn't hideous, but he wasn't hansome either.  
  
Her beauty startled Seijirou. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
Yanagi was indeed beautiful, to begin with. But tonight she looked exceptionally beautiful. She had on a pure white silk sleeve-less dress. She had her hair up high with bangs coming down on the sides with a white rose pin on her right ear. Her mother had dressed her up for the occasion, and even bought her a new dress, and matching shoes.  
  
As her mother was called over by one of her fellow "wives-of-company- owners" Yanagi took that chance to walk away from Seijirou who was still starring at her, and practically drooling. She walked to one of the big windows of the mansion, and looked outside. In the dark night sky, there was a beautiful bright full moon. It was flawless. The perfect moon..she wished she was watching it with Recca.  
  
"Yanagi, come over here." She heard her mother calling her over.  
  
"Yanagi, we were thinking of announcing your engagement with Seijirou-san tonight."  
  
"But, Okaa-sama.." Yanagi tried to speak, but it was too late. He mother was already approaching the microphone.  
  
(italics speaking on microphone) "May I have your attention please." Her mother spoke out to the crowd. "I have a happy announcement to make tonight." She said with a cheerful smile on her face. "My daughter Yanagi Sakoshita, and the son, of the president of the Hanasaki Group, Hanasaki Seijirou-san are engage....."  
  
Before she could finish, she was cut off.  
  
"NO!!!" Yanagi yelled at her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Okaa-sama. I am not engaged to Seijirou-san. I refuse. I don't want to marry someone that I don't love. I'm in love with someone else...I'm in love with..I'm in love with Recca-kun!!!" She said out loud her voice trembling, and her face bright red.  
  
Her mother was dumbstruck, and was lost in words.  
  
"Yanagi, darling, you don't know what you're talking about." Yanagi's mother said.  
  
"No, Okaa-sama, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm not going to marry Seijirou-san. I'm sorry!!" Yanagi said, just before she ran out of the large mansion.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Fuuko closed the door. Recca walked into the living room, and sat on a blue chair. He wasn't sure what to think. A few minutes ago, he was all happy, and cheerful. Now, he wasn't sure what he felt, and the world was going upside down.  
  
"Hanabishi, there's gotta be a reasonable explanation for this." Domon said as Recca put his head down.  
  
"The gorilla's right Recca. Yanagi-san wouldn't do this." Mikagami said staying calm as usual.  
  
Recca just gave a sigh. He was so confused he didn't know what to think. His Hime has a fiancé??  
  
"Recca, listen to me! There's gotta be a good explanation for this." Fuuko said as she slapped Recca's face so he would come to his senses.  
  
"Fuuko-neechan's right Recca-niichan." Koganei said looking into Recca's face.  
  
"Hey! Didn't that woman say that Yanagi-san's mother was back?? Maybe Yanagi-san was taken there against her will. I mean, she isn't the type that would protest." Mikagami said.  
  
"Yeah, he's right!! Yanagi didn't go there willingly. Her mom made her. That's it!! Now cheer up Recca." Fuuko said as she looked at her childhood best friend. "We can't do anything about it now, we don't know where she is. We'll ask her tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, come on Recca." Ganko who had been quiet the whole time patted Recca's back, "Let's just party!!"  
  
Recca smiled at Ganko, and said "Thanks Ganko, but I'm sorry. You guys go ahead, and enjoy yourselves. I think I'm gonna go home."  
  
Recca got up, before anyone could stop him, and closed the door.  
  
"Recca, wait!!" Fuuko got up, followed by Domon, Koganei, and Mikagami.  
  
They exited the house, then remembered Ganko was still in there, and went back to get her. Then they all ran to catch up to Recca.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Recca kept on walking although he could hear his friends calling him. He just wanted to be alone. He walked for a little while, then realized that it was snowing. He stopped to look at the snow. The snow was so white, and pure. It reminded him of Yanagi. He stuck his hand into his pocket, and took out a velvet blue case, and opened it. It was a silver necklace of a cross. He flipped it over, and on the back were the words "Recca&Yanagi" engraved onto it. He sighed then put the case back in his pocket. As he looked up, he was surprised at what he saw.  
  
"Hime?" He said, walking closer to a trembling Yanagi.  
  
She was shaking. She ran out of the party without a jacket, and she was wearing a thin sleeveless dress.  
  
"Hime!! You're shaking!!" Recca said as he took off his own jacket, and put it around Yanagi's trembling shoulders.  
  
They were silent for a few moments, and then Yanagi took a deep breath, and said,  
  
"Recca-kun, I love you."  
  
Just at that moment, Fuuko, and the others caught up to Recca. They hid behind a curve to make sure they weren't seen.  
  
"What?" Recca asked after he blanked out for a few seconds.  
  
"I love you, and I don't want to marry Seijirou-san." Yanagi said, with tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
"But Hime, what would your parents say?" Recca asked concerned. "They want what's best for you."  
  
"You're the best for me. I always felt empty before I met you. I never had anyone be kind to me, or for that matter, talk to me. You were the first real friend that I had in my life Recca-kun. I love you."  
  
"But your parents wouldn't agree to us, being together."  
  
"I don't care. All I want to do is be with you. I love you Recca-kun, and I want to be with you. It doesn't matter what my parents say. They can't change how I feel." Then Yanagi began to sob into Recca's chest.  
  
Recca took his arms, and firmly put them around Yanagi, and embraced her in a gentle loving manner.  
  
"I love you too, Hime." He said as he kissed her hair.  
  
She looked up, and starred into each other's eyes. She slowly closed her eyes, and he leaned in closer, and gave her a tender kiss. Their lips closed in on each other's, feeling warm, and sincere. He took his hands, and put them around her face. Her skin felt so soft. He deepened the kiss, cherishing every moment of it. When they finally pulled apart, Yanagi's eyes were full of tears, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy. He leaned down, and gave her another peck on the lips, then said,  
  
"I have something to give you." He said as he reached into his pocket, and took out the blue velvet case. He opened it in front of her.  
  
"Recca-kun, it's..beautiful. Is it for me?" She asked.  
  
"Of course it's for you, silly." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Look on the back."  
  
She flipped over the necklace, and saw the words, "Recca&Yanagi" engraved on the back.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Recca said turning a slight red.  
  
She giggled as Recca nibbled her lips with another tender kiss.  
  
He took the necklace out of its case, and put it around her neck. The silver matched with her white dress.  
  
They both looked at each other, and starred deeply into each other's eyes. Recca leaned in to give her another soft kiss which she deepened as tears once again flowed out of the corner of her eyes. In the dark night, under the full moon, in the snow, on the night before Christmas they confessed their love for each other. As the clock struck midnight, they once again, shared a kiss, so tender, and full of love that it seemed to last forever. They would not forget that kiss, that moment, the night before Christmas.  
  
Let's just not remind them about kind of mockery they would be getting from their friends in about 5 seconds when they turn the curve to return to Fuuko's house..(sigh)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally done. I've had the idea in my head for a while. Never thought of writing it. But I thought it would be a good opportunity to right a Romance fic, since Christmas was close. So, you like it? Hate it? That doesn't matter!! Just Review!!!!! Any sort of advice would be very helpful. 


End file.
